Unwilling Witness
by Greenstuff
Summary: Another night in the long and interesting life of Greenhouse three. Illicit trysts and an unwilling observer.. response to the After Hours challenge on 30minutefics


_A/n: this story was written as a response to the After Hours challenge on 30minutefic on live journal_

_Challenge: A couple is caught snogging in one of the greenhouses after hours. Who makes up the couple? Who catches them? What are the repercussions? It's all up to you_

Greenhouse Three had seen its fair share of illicit trysts over the years. Trembling virgins, over-confidant playboys, boys with boyfriends, boys with girlfriends, girls with girlfriends, even the occasional cross species mating. It didn't matter really who the couple, or group, was; the entire evening always went basically the same. The door would squeak loudly as it was eased open. The intruders would freeze, eyes darting frantically about to ensure no one heard before slipping inside and gently closing the door again. The more intelligent lovers cast wards on the door and the walls of the greenhouse to discourage intruders. Not that it made any difference. They were always found out in the end. The lucky ones managed to finish and reassemble their attire before Professor Sprout came to see what the ruckus was about. You see, what students didn't know was that the greenhouses were warded with silent alarms that allowed the professor to know if someone entered it after hours. The not so lucky ones were caught in various compromising positions. On one memorable evening Play-boy Draco Malfoy hade been caught with his dick in the mouth of an enthusiastic Hufflepuff and had suffered through a twenty minute lecture on decorum and NOT CORRUPTING THE HUFFLEPUFFS! Before being assigned a months detention with Filch.

On this particular night, a balmy evening mid-June. A young woman slipped into the green house alone. She settled into an empty corner and pulled out a book. This was unusual. The wards that usually screamed into the night as soon as the door was opened remained silent as this harmless creature sat silently in its tranquil darkness. She held her illuminated wand over the pages as she read. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps from outside the greenhouse. _"Nox" _the young woman whispered extinguishing her wand light.

Two figures slipped into the greenhouse not even bothering to shut the door before puling together in a passionate embrace. Their lips met with visible intensity as if each was trying to brand the other.

The young woman in the corner had stiffened and seemed to be trying to decide how best to escape without being seen by, or interrupting the couple. It was impossible of course, since the shorter of the two; most likely a girl though it was hard to tell in the dim light, was now sitting on the edge of a workbench right beside the only exit. The taller stood between her legs working quickly at the buttons on her blouse.

Still the alarms were silent.

The only other time the alarms had not responded had been when Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster had come here many decades earlier.

The girl in the corner had given up on escape and was now staring, transfixed at the couple in front of her as if it was her private show.

The girl – now that her blouse was discarded it was obvious she was a girl - on the table was writhing in pleasure as her paramour suckled at her taut nipples. Her hands were working at the fastenings on his pants. Then they were free and the pants joined the blouse on the floor. The man's erection brushed against her center and she let out a gasp of pleasure, her hips bucking against him. He removed her panties with a quick motion and then he was inside her.

A gasp from the corner went unheeded by the couple as they pulsed together, dripping with sweat and panting. Primal cries ripped from the woman's throat as her body convulsed with pleasure. Her lover followed her quickly over the edge crying out loudly into the night air. "GINNY!"

Sated for the moment the couple slowly untangled their limbs and redressed themselves. Once they were put back together Ginny rose on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on her lovers lips. "I love you Remus."

In the corner Hermione Granger wondered if she would be able to enter Greenhouse Three or sleep ever again.


End file.
